Fragmented Wishes
by Alexis Tenko
Summary: What happens when an alternate dimension crashes into the dimension of our beloved Sailor Senshi? Find out and learn about my character Alexis Tenko. Hinted Haruka/Seiya.
1. Lost Hope

Disclaimer: Well, you should all know that I do not own Sailor Moon, or the concept of the characters, but I do own my character Alexis Tenko / Sailor Rogue Star.

**Chapter 1: Lost Hope**

Author's Notes: This story is written as an AU (Alternate Universe)/ AD (Alternate Dimension) fanfic with a character that I created. I apologize in advance if it seems that Seiya and Haruka are not totally in character, but this *IS* an Alternate Universe / Alternate Dimension type fic… It seems that I like the Haruka/Seiya pairing so much so that I used them as the parents for my character. This story is the introduction of my character that I created. As always, remember to R&R and you may get more chapters. I hope you enjoy ^_^

A young blonde sat in her room, a heavy sigh escaped her as she looked up through her large bedroom window to the rich blue sky. It was the eve of her 14th birthday and she wasn't happy about the letter she had received from her idol father. The letter stated that he had been booked for another concert to commemorate his return to the spotlight. The young blonde had known that her father wouldn't be coming, but she had had a small amount of hope. The only good thing that the letter had said was that her uncles would be coming to see her.

There was a soft knock on the door before it was opened. The young blonde didn't have to turn around to know who it was. When she did turn she found that her aqua haired mother was already standing by her bed.

"Alex…" Michiru said softly, "is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

A low growl escaped the young woman on the bed before she shook her head, "Not unless you can bring my father here…" she bit her tongue to keep her anger from finishing the sentence with an unpleasant statement.

Michiru sat next to her daughter and quickly brought her into a warm hug, "Don't worry so much. Your father loves you."

"If he did, why is he not here right now telling me that himself?" the blonde asked as she started to sob into her mother's shoulder.

"He would if he could, I promise." The older woman said softly.

"Alex, it's time to start getting ready." A taller blonde woman stated from the door.

"H-hai…" the blonde stated after she composed herself and stood.

After the older blonde saw the hurt look on the young girl's face she looked to her partner and received a small nod from the aqua haired woman in return. She sighed softly and looked to the floor with her fists clenched in frustration. She had begged that Seiya come to visit her at least once, but he kept making excuses as to why he couldn't see his own daughter. The tall blonde sighed and looked back to where her daughter and her partner still stood. She let a small smile play on her face as she knew she had been blessed with a beautiful daughter and a wonderful family of friends to help raise her. Her partner was a wonderful mother as well and she loved the aqua haired woman for taking the child as her own without question.

"Alex, if you don't want to start getting ready yet, you do not have to." Haruka stated to the girl.

Alex shook her head and looked towards the blonde still in her bedroom door, "No… I want to. I had asked Mako-mama to let me bake with her when she made my cake."

Haruka chuckled, "Then we shouldn't keep her waiting. She is a very busy woman being the head chef of the palace."

Alex gave a small nod, "Right."

The three walked through the large hallways of the palace of Crystal Tokyo, the two women trying to make their daughter feel better. When the young blonde smelled the kitchen she felt her spirits lift instantly. Makoto always knew what to say to make her feel better and today was no different as the young girl walked into the large kitchen.

"Mako-mama, I'm here!" the girl called, hoping the tall brunette would hear her.

"Ah, Alex." Makoto smiled at the girl when she walked into view, "I have been expecting you. What do you want to work on first?"

"My cake!" the girl laughed, her earlier sadness forgotten momentarily.

"Alright then, let's get started." The brunette chuckled, "We will need the cake pans and you know where the cooking oil would be."

"Hai!" the girl's voice was lost in the kitchen behind the various cooking instruments.

Makoto turned to her good friends who still stood just inside the door, "She has been looking forward to this."

"Yes she has." Michiru laughed softly.

"Mako-chan," Haruka stated quietly, "Watch her please…? She recently got a letter from Seiya telling her that he won't be able to make her party again this year."

A low sigh escaped the younger brunette, "He is lucky I don't know where he is. I would give him a piece of my mind right now."

"No need to go that far, Mako-chan," the aqua haired woman stated, a small smile formed on her face to let the tall brunette know she had thought the same at one point, "It would be nice to have him visit her for once, but we can't force him to. Yaten-san and Taiki-san should be coming to visit her. Alex has always enjoyed the company of her uncles."

"Then I hope they arrive soon. She would at least be able to talk to them." The brunette stated before starting to turn, "Anyway, my little apprentice and I have a cake to bake. I will send her to Ami-chan for her studies after we are done."

Both of the outer senshi nodded and said goodbye before leaving the kitchen.


	2. Happy Birthday Alexis!

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Alexis!**

A/N: Please remember to R&R. I know this may not be a very popular story or a very popular idea, but if you like it, please leave me a message and let me know. If I know that people are reading my stuff I will continue, but if not then I will let it go and not update.

* * *

><p>Alexis sat on her bed dressed in the tux she chose for her own birthday party, all of the preparations were set. It was her big day and she still wasn't happy because her father wasn't with her and her uncles hadn't made an appearance yet. The young blonde grumbled when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She did not say anything when she heard the door open, nor did she look to see who it was. She wanted to be angry for a small amount of time before she had to put on airs for her party. The next thing she knew, someone's hands were covering her eyes. The shock made her yelp and jump.<p>

"What are you doing?" the blonde growled as she fought to take the hands off her face.

"Hold on Hoshiko…" someone said in her ear, the voice instantly made her quiet and stop fighting.

"Taiki-oji?" the young blonde asked.

"Hai," the man's voice laughed and the hands were taken off Alex's eyes, "Yaten-chan and I seem to have made it just in time."

Alex spun to catch her taller uncle in a big hug. Taiki smiled as his niece wrapped him in a hug, his arms wrapping around her as well. They turned when they heard someone clear their throat next to them.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Yaten asked before finding himself on his back from a tackle hug by his niece.

"No, you aren't that, Yaten-oji," the blonde giggled to her uncle, "I missed you!"

"You certainly have grown to be like your mother." Taiki smirked, having noticed how quickly the young blonde had moved from him to Yaten.

Alex looked up to her taller uncle with a bright smile, "Hai, she has been training with me on the palace track. Michi-mama has been teaching me to swim too."

"Wow, that's nice." Yaten said, lovingly roughing the blonde's hair, "Maybe we can put those lessons to use after your party for a small swim."

"I don't know if that-" Taiki started before being cut off by Yaten.

"Oh come on!" Yaten turned to the taller young man, "We haven't seen her for so long. We need to spend time with her outside of just her birthday party."

A sigh escaped the taller Starlight before he nodded, "Fine, but don't forget, we have rehearsals the day after tomorrow. We need to practice for the new show."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" the silver haired young man said as he looked back to the young blonde still in his arms, "Hey, you need to let me up if we are going to get to your party any time soon, Hoshiko."

Alex smiled and quickly crawled off her uncle. She started for the door but was stopped by Taiki.

"That tuxedo looks really good on you." The tall brunette said, "The subtle shimmer of blue through the jacket helps bring out your eyes."

"Taiki-oji!" the blonde squealed, embarrassed and flush faced.

Taiki and Yaten laughed softly when they started to guide the blonde to her own party. On the way the girl told them about how every one of her parents friends were teaching her things. Makoto was teaching her to cook, Ami was helping her with her studies, her mothers were teaching her how to play piano and violin as well as painting and racing. The amount of knowledge the girl had to possess made the two Starlights' heads swim. Under the circumstances of her birth and those around her, she would grow up knowing the love of all of the senshi and would grow up with their guidance. It did not go without noticing that there had been some young girls that had been smitten with the young girl since she had similar characteristics to her birth mother.

"What are Minako-chan, Rei-chan and Usagi-chan teaching you, Hoshiko?" Taiki asked the girl.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed as she remembered, "Rei-chan is teaching me the ways of the priestess, Mina-chan is teaching me how to act but Ruka-mama doesn't like that because she thinks I will lose the ability to tell what is real and what isn't…"

Smiles could be seen on the two Light's faces as they guessed what the wind senshi had thought when she protested the acting lessons.

"Usagi-chan is teaching me about being a loving ruler." The blonde said, then looked in thought as she continued, "She says that I will one day sit on the throne in place of my mother. I will one day be Princess of Uranus…"

"She is right, Hoshiko," Yaten stated with a smile and a wink for the blonde.

Alex smiled at her uncles as she led them to her party in the great hall. When they entered everyone who was gathered in the large room cheered and welcomed her. The party lasted for several hours and it had turned out that Usagi had invited children from outside of the palace to the party. There were more than a few of the young girls that swooned when they saw the young girl in the tuxedo walk past them. This did not go unnoticed by the older senshi and it served for a small amount of entertainment as the night progressed. The tall racer couldn't help but chuckle when she saw how her daughter acted as if she was oblivious to the attention the girls were showering her with.

'Was I ever that bad?' the blonde thought to herself, 'I'll have to ask Michi.'

A young woman with pink hair slowly moved through the throng of girls that surrounded the young tomboy. The crowd of girls fell silent when they turned and saw their future queen moving amongst them. They all bowed low in honor of the young princess. The silence made the young blonde turn to find out what had happened. When she noticed her princess, she gave an elegant bow at the waist as a young man would do.

"May I have this dance?" Chibi-Usa asked with a small smile, her cheeks slightly rose colored.

"It would be my pleasure, Hime-sama." The blonde smiled and extended her hand to the young woman.

Haruka snickered when she saw the disappointed looks the girls in the crowd gave when the object of their affections disregarded them for the princess. A small jolt to her ribs told her that Michiru was near her and disapproved of her amusement at others' expense.

"Well, you can't say that she isn't like me…" the tall woman stated to her lover in a low whisper.

"Hai," the aqua haired woman said, her voice sounded exasperated, "She is like you in more ways than one. Two ways that are blatantly obvious would be: one, she plays with a woman's heart. And two, she seems to fancy her princess."

Haruka's eyes shown with her laughter as she stayed quiet. She knew she would have to make sure her daughter knew that she was just a guardian to the young princess. As the night wore down, everyone started to leave. The young queen thanked the guests for attending, the young blonde at her side doing the same. When all of the guests from outside of the palace had left, the young blonde turned to her queen and bowed to the woman.

"Thank you, for letting me have a wonderful birthday, Heika-sama," the blonde stated, still bowed to her queen.

Usagi looked at the young blonde with a warm, patient smile before moving to gently lift the young tomboy's chin to look at her, "Alex-chan, I have told you many times that you do not have to address me so formally. I may be the queen, but I am still your mother's friend."

"Hai," the young blonde stated as a small amount of pink tinged her cheeks.

With a quick turn, the young queen motioned for the two Starlights to come to her, "I think she needs time with her uncles right now. It is her birthday after all."

Both Starlights nodded to the young queen before they were led out of the hall by a very happy young blonde. They went back to the girl's bedroom so she could change into her swim suit.


	3. Pool Party and Sad Goodbyes

**Chapter 3: Pool Party and Sad Goodbyes**

Her tux left forgotten in a heap on her bedroom floor, Alex ran back out to wait in the hall for her uncles to come back from changing. The three of them made their way to the indoor, heated swimming pool. The young tomboy was the first to dive into the deep end, Yaten quickly following behind his niece.

Alex surfaced in the middle of the pool with a shriek when Yaten had caught her and started tickling her. Taiki chuckled at the two and moved to the shallow end to let his legs dangle in the water as he sat on the side and watched his friend and niece play. It didn't take long for the two in the pool to realize that they were the only ones having any fun.

Yaten brought the girl close and told her his plan to get Taiki to join in with their fun. The blonde quickly agreed and started to swim away from Yaten, who had started to swim toward the taller Light.

Alex laughed as she moved in from the side and splashed her uncle Taiki. The young man's mouth hung open in shock before he dove under the water and towards the young blonde. The girl laughed when she saw her uncle moving toward her in the water. It did not matter if he caught her, her primary goal had worked. She waited for the tall Starlight to catch her, she laughed when he started to tickle her, the tickling made her kick at the water as she fought to breathe and get the tickling hands away from her sides.

A playful growl left the tall Starlight as he lifted his niece out of the water and tossed her in towards the deeper end. The girl came up for air laughing and nearly choked on the water until Yaten moved in to calm her down and hold her head above the water. Before the blonde could blink, Yaten ducked under the water and moved toward Taiki, who was starting to move toward the side of the pool to get out. When the silver haired young man was directly behind his friend he wrapped his arms around the other young man's waist and used the water's buoyancy to his advantage to make the taller young man flip backward.

Taiki came back up out of the water and play-glared at the shorter young man who had a smirk plastered on his face. Yaten moved behind the blonde and ducked for cover from his friend. Alex couldn't help but laugh hysterically as she was put in the middle of another round of tickling. The young girl loved her family, particularly her uncles because they always had some bit of information about her father.

To her, with her uncles around, it seemed as if she had at least a piece of him there with her as well. She had only talked to her father a handful of times on the phone. She had asked him what he was doing and how his performances were going, but he had remained vague on the details and insisted on talking about what she had done in her day.

Every year the young blonde heard her mother talking to her father on the phone asking him to come for her birthday, every year he gave the same excuse that he had another concert tour that he had to go on. It didn't seem fair to the girl that she could talk to him, but he never seemed to make any effort to come and see her. He never seemed to want to be there with her, or be there for her. She had always had the secret plan that she would show up at one of his concerts unannounced and force him to visit with her. Unfortunately, she had no way of knowing where he was, let alone any way of getting there without alerting the other senshi to her plan.

Alex laughed when she was tossed toward the deep end again after Taiki dove under the water towards Yaten. The young blonde knew that the silver haired young man was just as ticklish as she was and by the time she resurfaced for air she heard her uncle laughing just a few feet away from her.

Several hours later, the trio left the pool room and walked down the long hallways to the young blonde's room. The girl couldn't stop the tears as they welled in her eyes at the prospect of having to say goodbye to her uncles for another year. It took almost an hour for Yaten and Taiki to say goodbye to their niece as she clung to them and prevented them from leaving.

"Hoshiko," Yaten said softly, using their pet-name for the girl, "We will be back. This is never goodbye forever." He looked up into her eyes as he knelt in front of her and gently turned her to look at him, "In fact, we won't say goodbye this time. Why say goodbye when we will be back again?"

Taiki nodded to the girl when she looked up at him, "That's right, we will be back before you know it."

Taiki smiled gently and leaned down to carefully brush away the girl's tears that streamed down her cheeks. Yaten winked at the girl and kissed her forehead while he hugged her. Still crying, the girl watched as her uncles walked to the front of the castle to go back to where they were staying.

Alex let a soft whimper escape her before she closed her bedroom door. She turned her back to the large double doors and slid to the floor, the flood gates completely open as she felt herself sobbing at the feeling of loss that washed over her. The next thing the girl remembered was waking up on the floor near her doors. Her eyes felt puffy, and she knew that they were still red from her crying herself to sleep. She felt the pain of having slept on the cold marble floor as her joints ached when she stood. She looked out the windows and saw that the sun still had not risen above the horizon and moved to her bed to finish sleeping in her comfortable bed.

As she reached her bed however, there was a small package that sat on the side of the bed she normally slept on. She looked at the package, inspecting it carefully before noticing that there was a small card attached to it.

_Alex:_

_ My dear friend, I give this to you in the hopes that it will help you as it had once helped me. We must each find our reasons to keep going, do not lose sight of what you want._

_ Chibi-Usa_

A look of surprise crossed the young girl's face as she opened the package and saw the time key had been given to her by her princess. She couldn't help but just stare at the golden key in her hand, the shock clearly written on her face. She knew that the Time Key was an heirloom passed down in the Royal Family, so it surprised her that it would be offered to her. The girl smiled slightly as her hand finally closed around the key, with this in her hand, she could almost feel the Time Senshi's gaze fall upon her.

'Puu, please help me…' the blonde thought as she put the key in her night stand and crawled into bed to sleep.


End file.
